Tetsu
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Dicap sebagai anak aneh di sekolah dan tidak mempunyai teman, Kuroko hanya mempunyai Akashi seorang, dia telah bersumpah untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Akashi. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari Aomine, dan anggota GoM lainnya masuk ke dalam dunia Kuroko/Author galau nentuin pairing :3 AkashixKuroko, AominexKuroko, dll/ gaje, AU, R&R pliss, no flame :-)


_PS: _

_Yo. Penghuni dan pecinta Kuroko No Basket (KNB)_

_Karena Blue gatelll_

_Karena Blue orangnya gampang bosennn ama yang satu n dengan mudah pindah ke lain hati yang menarik perhatian Blue_

_Karena Blue tiba-tiba jadi masooo and jatuh cinta ma sosok Akashi yang tipe yandere banget and cocok jadi seme BDSM_

_Trus Blue suka ukeKuroko and Blue bisa pairingin dia ama anggota GoM siapa aja, akhirnya Blue bikin ini, semoga ngga mengecewakan_

_Author baru di fandom KNB *abaikan jika tidak berkenan #Author membuat cerita hanya untuk pelampiasan :3_

.

.

.

**Tetsu ..**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: M for some reason**

**Warning: Boys love, AU, Typo(s) , maybe OOC, Lemon/Lime dan others warning**

**Pairing: AkashixKuroko, AominexKuroko, or whatever you want**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

.

.

.

Summary: Dicap sebagai anak aneh di sekolah dan tidak mempunyai teman, Kuroko hanya mempunyai Akashi seorang, dia telah bersumpah untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Akashi. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari Aomine, dan anggota GoM lainnya masuk ke dalam dunia Kuroko

.

.

.

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Diasrama khusus laki-laki.

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja selesai dari hukumannya karena secara tidak sengaja tidur di kelas tadi siang. Berderap dengan langkah kecilnya, pemuda bersurai _baby blue _tersebut melewati lorong bangunan asrama berdesain klasik empat lantai menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dihadapan kamar berpintu kayu warna coklat di lantai tiga, Kuroko mengeluarkan kuncinya dan mulai membuka pintu. Baru saja pemuda itu bernafas lega ketika sampai di dalam kamar, ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang dikamarnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsuya."

Iris _aquamarine _milik Kuroko menatap ke arah sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan dua mata berbeda warna yang kini tengah berdiri dekat jendela sambil menatap keluar kaca. Seolah tahu siapa pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya—seperti telah beberapa kali mengalami kejadian yang sama, Kuroko tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan orang tersebut di dalam kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko berjalan ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya.

Senyum terpasang diwajah Akashi Seijuuro sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang." kata Kuroko sambil meletakan sebuah buku diatas meja belajar. Akashi melangkah mendekat dan langsung mencium tenguk Kuroko.

"Apa yang guru itu lakukan padamu, seperti biasa kau tidur dikelas, huh?" tanya Akashi sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya masuk ke balik kemeja Kuroko.

"Tidak, A-aku, Akashi-kun aku hanya diberi tugas untuk membuat rangkuman bab berikutnya, mnn .." Kuroko menutup mulutnya ketika tangan Akasi bergerak liar memainkan niplenya.

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu bukan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada bisikan sebelum menjilat dan mengulum telinga Kuroko.

"Umm, ti-tidak."

"Tapi kau hanya berdua diruangan itu." Akashi masih berbisik pelan sementara tangan kirinya membuka kancing kemeja seragam sekolah Kuroko satu per satu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun— Akhhhh .."

Akashi menancapkan giginya dileher Kuroko—bersikap seperti vampire lapar.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku mengerti Tetsuya, kau, tubuhmu, hatimu, hanya milikku." Akashi mengecup bekas gigitannya yang berwarna kemerahan. Perlahan dia membalikkan badan Kuroko yang sejak tadi membelakanginya. Wajah pemuda itu memang tidak berubah, ekspresi datarnya masih terpasang walaupun rona merah di pipinya telah membuat sedikit perbedaan.

Akashi memberikan ciuman pada bibir Kuroko tanpa berkata-kata. Kecupan kecil, lalu lumatan yang berujung pada hisapan.

"Nnn, Akashi-kun .." Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan mata. "Aku belum mandi." dengan dorongan kecil pada tubuh Akashi, Kuroko memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Tanpa ia sadari semua kancing kemejanya telah terbuka sementara dasinya masih terpasang. Kuroko mencoba mengancingkan lagi kemejanya ketika Akashi menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Nanti saja, kita bisa melakukannya setelah selesai melakukan rutinitas kita." Akashi berkata dengan senyum lembut.

Iris _aquamarine _bertemu dengan _heterochrome_. Saling menatap dengan keinginan masing-masing. Satu kedipan dua kedipan mata, kini jarak wajah mereka berdua telah tereleminasi. Kedua bibir saling bertaut kemudian. Kecupan ringan, melepas bibir sedetik sebelum saling melumat kembali detik berikutnya. Kuroko membuka mulut ketika Akasi memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya. Mengerang tertahan, Kuroko hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Akashi ketika pemuda itu memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Rutinitas biasa, berawal dari ciuman hangat yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas bergelora berselimut nafsu. Decakan basah dari ciuman yang berlangsung terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Lidah mereka saling bersentuhan—saling terkait dan menjilat satu sama lain. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Kuroko melakukannya bersama Akashi. Pemuda itu telah tahu bagaimana cara membuat Kuroko akan mengeluarkan ekspresi lain dari ekspresi datarnya.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, kini dirinya telah berada di pinggir ranjang. Dengan mudah Akashi mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tubuh mungilnya langsung bersentuhan dengan kasur berbalut sprei lembut berwarna putih.

"Lihat dirimu, Tetsuya .." Akashi membuka dasinya sendiri. Tatapan matanya terarah pada wajah Kuroko yang tengah bersemu merah dengan mata sayu berkabut nafsu.

"Kau sangat menginginkanku, hm?" Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih kedua tangan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun—" Kuroko hendak melepaskan diri ketika Akashi mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi.

"Hm? Aku tidak suka jika kau menggeliat protes ketika aku sedang bermain." Akashi memberikan senyum dingin.

"Bukankah ini sudah seperti biasa?" lanjut Akashi sambil menindih tubuh mungil Kuroko dan kembali menghujani ciuman panas di bibir. Dengan sengaja Akashi menjilat bibir Kuroko dan memasukan lidahnya. Berlanjut dengan bergerilya liar menyapu deretan gigi-gigi surai _baby blue_, lalu saling menautkan lidah kembali. Kuroko dengan kemampuan yang tidak sebanding dengan pemuda bersurai merah diatasnya hanya bisa mendesah dan mencoba mengikuti permainan.

"Akashi-kun .. Nn .."

"Tetsu, biar aku yang mengambil kendali." Akashi berkata sebelum kembali mencium Kuroko dengan ganas. Menghisap bibir bawah Kuroko kuat, Akashi meraih lidah Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Kecupan, lumatan, hisapan, Akashi lakukan dan tidak berhenti walaupun Kuroko terlihat kepayahan dengan ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, tangan Akashi telah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aaaaakkkhh .. " Kuroko menjerit tertahan ketika dadanya terasa perih dan panas.

"Akashi-kun—jangan .." Kuroko memohon ketika sadar kalau sebuah gunting kecil telah berada di genggaman Akashi.

Senyum lembut terpasang diwajah Akashi. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menolak apapun yang aku lakukan."

Masih dengan kondisi tangan terikat di atas kepalanya, Kuroko melihat Akashi tengah menjilat darah dari luka gores diatas dada kirinya.

Menahan perasaannya, Kuroko hanya meringgis dan mengerang tertahan ketika rasa perih tadi bercampur dengan rasa basah karena Akashi memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Akashi-kun, hen-tikan .."

Mendengar Kuroko memohon, Akashi kembali memberi goresan di dekat leher.

"Aaaaakhhhh, A-akashi-kun .." Kuroko mencengkam tangannya sendiri yang terikat.

"Hm? Aku tidak akan membuat luka berbahaya Tetsu." Jemari tangan Akashi melepas celana Kuroko dan mengusap paha putih milik surai _baby blue_ dengan lembut. "Tubuhmu terlalu berharga bagiku." Usapannya beralih ke atas—keperut, melewati kejantanan Kuroko yang telah menegang dan melakukan gerakan memutar disekitar pusar Kuroko.

"Aku menyukai suaramu." bisik Akashi sambil menjilat leher Kuroko. Lalu menjilat goresan yang beberapa detik lalu dibuatnya. Luka tipis tersebut mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah—hanya sedikit seperti garis benang. Merah. Warna yang sangat disukai Akashi.

Beralih dari leher, Akashi kembali mengunci bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya sementar tangannya mengelus pelan kejantanan Kuroko.

"Mmnn .. Ngghh, Akashi-kun .." tatapan sayu Kuroko memaku iris Akashi—menatap dengan rasa ingin mendalam. Senyum tipis Akashi berikan sebelum tangannya melakukan _blow job_.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku mndengarkan suaramu lagi?" tanya Akashi lembut. Kuroko menatap Akashi sebelum mengangguk pelan. Apapun. Apapun yang Akashi lakukan Kuroko akan menerimanya.

Malam ini, akan sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya ketika Akashi bercinta dengan Kuroko. Tidak. Kuroko bukan tidak menyukai sikap Akashi. Tapi, memang karena pemuda itu telah bersikap demikian saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Akashi mencintai benda bernama gunting. Sama seperti dia mencintai Kuroko. Setiap kali bercinta, Akashi tidak akan pernah melupakan guntingnya yang—dengan setia memberikan tanda cinta ditubuh Kuroko setiap kali mereka melakukan _sex—_memberikan goresan-goresan tipis dibeberapa titik tubuh pucat Kuroko sebelum Akashi menjilatnya dengan rakus. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Akashi melakukannya. Satu sisi liarnya menginginkan Kuroko menjerit kesakitan penuh nafsu. Entah kenapa Akashi menyukai ekspresi yang Kuroko perlihatkan. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu bagai sebuah perpaduan air laut dan garam. Mendengar jerit tertahan Kuroko saat kesakitan sementara nafsu tengah menguasainya. Semuanya membuat Akashi semakin gila. Libidonya naik berkali-kali lipat dan gairahnya akan terpacu sampai puncak.

Akashi aneh. Akashi gila. Akashi sakit jiwa.

Apapun sebutan untuk pemuda itu, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah peduli. Rasa cintanya pada sosok Akashi telah membutakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Hei. Akashicchi kau masih bersama _kouhai _yang selalu menunggumu pulang, huh?" tanya Kise Ryota sambil mendrible bola basket secara asal.

Seperti biasa, setelah jam pulang sekolah, anggota klub basket melakukan latihan di gedung olahraga. Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine masuk kedalam klub inti sekolah. Mereka sering melakukan pertandingan dan beberapa kali membuat nama Akademi Teiko semakin baik dengan prestasi yang mereka peroleh. Anggota lain juga ikut latihan bersama di hari-hari tertentu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya." tanya Akashi datar sambil melayangkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan—meneliti setiap orang-orang yang tengah melakukan latihan. Dia mengerti siapa _kouhai _yang Kise maksud.

"Hanya bertanya, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Banyak yang bilang dia aneh." Kise mengoper bola pada Midorima yang baru saja datang.

Akashi tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk bersedekap tangan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk gedung.

.

.

.

"Hai', hai', kau cerewet sekali Satsuki .." Aomine berkata malas ketika gadis diseberang sana tengah memberi ceramah seperti biasa. Sambil berbicara di telpon, Aomine Daiki melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung olahraga.

Momoi Satsuki adalah teman masa kecil Aomine sekaligus tetangganya. Semenjak Aomine sekolah di Akademi Teiko dan tinggal di asrama, hampir setiap hari Momoi menelponnya hanya untuk memastikan kalau Aomine yang terkenal urakan tetap belajar dengan baik, tidak membolos, makan dengan teratur dan lain sebagainya. Gadis itu benar-benar lebih cerewet dari ibunya sendiri.

_".. Hei, kau mendengarku Daiki, kau tidak boleh tidur malam dan bergadang. Jangan lupa jam wekermu dipasang supaya kau tidak kesiangan .."_

Aomine menjauhkan telpon genggamnya dari telinga sambil memutar mata.

" .. _Kau juga harus makan siang dan mengerjakan PR-mu."_

"Satsuki, aku sudah sampai di gedung olahraga. Aku ada latihan basket, sudah dulu ya." Aomine memotong cepat ceramah sahabat wanitanya ketika dirasa kalimat Momoi semakin merajalela kesana kemari.

_" .. Eh! T-tunggu, Dai—"_

Tut tut tut tut

Aomine menghela nafas lega ketika mematikan sambungan telpon. Sebagai antisipasi, dia juga menekan tombol _power off_ ponselnya. Jika tidak melakukan hal itu, Momoi pasti akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kaki berbelok pada ujung koridor untuk melanjutkan ke arah pintu masuk gedung olahraga, Aomine hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel yang ingin dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Huwaaaaa .." Aomine berteriak kaget dengan ekspresi konyol.

Tatapan iris biru matanya terarah pada sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan surai _baby blue_ yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar super polos—mungkin terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Aomine ketika ia hanya menatap tanpa bersuara.

"K-kau, sejak kapan ada disini." kata Aomine sambil menarik nafas lega. Untung saja dia tidak menabrak sosok itu.

"Maaf. Aku sudah disini sejak tadi."

Sosok itu menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Tsk .." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pemuda munggil yang kini tengah menatap permukaan tanah.

Kening Aomine berkerut ketika mengingat sesuatu. Otaknya langsung bereaksi ketika tahu siapa pemuda bermata bulat yang kini tengah duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan bersandar pada dinding.

'Huh, anak ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.' batin Aomine ketika mengingat kembali cerita dua sahabatanya. Kise dan Midorima pernah membicarakan Kuroko beberapa minggu lalu saat mereka datang ke kamarnya. Mereka bilang Kuroko seperti peliharaan Akashi. Entah apa arti dari 'peliharaan' tersebut. Pemuda itu sedikit aneh—banyak yang mengatakan hal itu. Semenjak menjadi anak baru di sekolah, Aomine sedikit mencuri dengar kalau Kuroko tidak mempunyai teman selain Akashi. Pemuda itu juga jarang berbicara serta kemunculannya yang aneh karena selalu datang dan pergi tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaan sosoknya. Disamping itu, Kuroko juga selalu membawa boneka anjing berwarna hitam putih dengan warna mata persis seperti dirinya kemanapun. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa seorang laki-laki membawa boneka seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tapi yang jelas, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bertanya langsung apa alasannya.

"Kau sedang menunggu Akashi?"

Aomine menyumpah dalam hati ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Seharusnya dia pergi begitu saja tanpa harus bertanya ini itu pada orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Lagi. Dengan mata bulat dan ekspresi datar, Kuroko mendongak untuk menatap Aomine yang masih berdiri.

"Um .. Yah. Aku sedang menunggu Akashi-kun."

Setelah menjawab, pandangan Kuroko beralih kembali pada hamparan tanah dibawahnya. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh pemuda itu, Aomine tidak ingin tahu. Mungkin semut. Begitu pikir pemuda berkulit gelap. Menyadari dirinya telah membuang-buang waktu karena telah berdiri mematung dan melontarkan pertanyaan padahal ia sudah tahu jawabannya, Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sinar matahari berwarna berwarna orange dan jingga berbaur dari langit barat. Tanda kalau hari hampir menjelang sore.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus berada disini."

'Eh. Tunggu. Tunggu.'

Aomine menelan ludah, berpikir kenapa dia bisa memberi perhatian pada bocah kelas satu didepannya. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikap sok peduli pada orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Walaupun sekedar basa-basi. Sikap tersebut benar-benar jauh dari pribadinya yang terkenal acuh tak acuh pada orang lain.

Aomine melihat surai _baby blue_ Kuroko bergoyang karena gelengan.

_" .. Kau tahu maksud Akashicchi dekat dengannya?"_

Aomine mengingat kembali perkataan Kise waktu itu. Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan kebisuan Midorima dan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan mungkin membuka mulut.

Ekspresi keras Aomine melunak. Entah kenapa ia sedikit mengerti kenapa Kuroko tidak ingin menunggu Akashi di dalam gedung. Dia pasti tidak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu Akashi yang tengah berlatih.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa Aomine. Detik kemudian, kini ia sadar kalau angin sore begitu dingin. Ditatapnya sekali lagi Kuroko yang masih dalam posisinya—tidak bergeming sama sekali. Boneka anjingnya terselip diantara dada dan pahanya. Aomine yakin Akashi tidak meminta Kuroko untuk menunggunya seperti itu, setiap hari, berdiam diri sambil menatap tanah. Tapi menunggu seseorang berjam-jam diluar dengan kondisi udara yang cukup dingin tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya adalah hal konyol. Melihat baju seragam Kuroko belum diganti. Aomine tahu kalau Kuroko langsung ketempatnya sekarang tanpa pulang ke Asrama terlebih dahulu setelah jam pelajaran usai.

Aneh. Kuroko Tetsuya memang anak aneh seperti kata orang. Siapapun tidak akan peduli pada sosoknya yang minim ekspresi. Tapi, entah kenapa, Aomine tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dengan sengaja, dia melangkah mendekati Kuroko dan berjongkok dihadapan surai _baby blue_.

"Kau lihat, tanganmu dingin."

Iris _Aquamarine _Kuroko membulat lebar ketika tangan besar Aomine menyentuh punggung tangannya yang terlipat diatas lutut. Irisnya memaku Aomine dalam diam.

Terkejut. Aomine menyadari perubahan tipis diwajah datar Kuroko karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa sosok mereka. Wangi vanilla langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Aomine—entah kenapa wangi tersebut membuat kesan manis tersendiri baginya.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Jika kau tidak ingin menunggu digedung olahraga dan mengganggu Akashi. Kau bisa menunggu diruang ganti. Kau bisa sakit karena angin ini, Tetsu."

Sedetik, dua detik ..

'Eh? ... '

Jeda.

'EEEHHHHH? ...'

'KENAPA AKU LANGSUNG MEMANGGIL NAMANYA SEPERTI ITU. BAKA.'

Hening. Hening.

Sebenarnya Aomine ingin segera pergi begitu saja sambil berkata 'lupakan perkataanku tadi.' untuk meredam rasa malunya. Entah pikiran darimana bisa terucap kalimat lembut tadi, ditambah dengan panggilan nama Kuroko yang err— terdengar sedikit romantis. Tapi, pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya bertahan dengan posisinya yang berubah menjadi kaku.

'APA YANG KUKATAKAN !'

'A-apa yang kulakukan? Tanganku ..'

Pikiran Aomine dilanda kekalutan luar biasa. Jika saja wajahnya sedikit lebih putih, semburat merah yang kini menghinggapi pipinya pasti terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ao, mine-kun .."

Deg.

Sensasi aneh dirasakan Aomine ketika Kuroko menyebut namanya perlahan. Iris mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Tatapan Kuroko seperti memaku Aomine dan membuat otaknya kosong. Segala kekakuannya hilang entah kemana.

Tidak. Aomine menyadari sesuatu. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak aneh. Dia hanya seorang pendiam. Seseorang yang tidak mempunyai teman. Seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Aomine menyadari betapa polosnya Kuroko.

Bersamaan dengan tegak tubuhnya, Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri. Hampir saja boneka pemuda itu jatuh jika Kuroko tidak buru-buru mencengkram erat dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Keterkejutan kembali melanda Kuroko. Dia hanya mengikuti Aomine yang tengah menyeretnya untuk berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tsk. Merepotkan .. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang ganti dan kau harus menunggu disana." Aomine berkata dengan nada memerintah tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksi Kuroko. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan heran Kuroko pada punggungnya yang lebar. Kali ini menatap dengan ekspresi sedikit sendu ketika Aomine mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut walaupun—sepertinya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan kaku.

.

.

.

"Hubungan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise sambil mem-pause game di tablet PC miliknya.

Aomine mengangguk tanpa menatap Kise langsung -sengaja memilih menyibukan diri dengan menatap Murasakibara yang tengah menata permen kotak menjadi gundukan di atas meja.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana mereka. Kau tahu kan, aku belum melihat Kurokocchi secara langsung."

Aomine hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan Kise yang setengah-setengah. Sedikit mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi saat dirinya membawa Kuroko ke ruang ganti, Aomine langsung berderap pergi untuk berlatih setelah itu. Ketika secara tidak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Akashi, Aomine berkata kalau dia bertemu dengan Kuroko di depan gedung olahraga.

" ._. Karena aku pikir, udara di luar dingin, jadi aku meminta Tetsuya untuk menunggumu di ruang ganti."_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Akashi, sekilas, dia melihat ketidaksukaan dari tatapan pemain yang diberi julukan 'The Emperor Eye', walapun detik berikutnya ekspresi Akashi kembali normal.

_"Hm. Trims, Daiki."_

Setelah Akashi selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Aomine langsung fokus pada latihan basket. Dia tidak menyadari sampai saat latihan usai kalau ternyata Akashi telah menyudahi latihannya terlebih dahulu sebelum latihan klub benar-benar usai.

Entah kenapa, Aomine merasa ada yang janggal pada kapten basketnya.

"Aku dengar, Akachin pernah menolong Kuroko ketika anak itu hampir diperkosa oleh beberapa siswa kelas tiga." kalimat Murasakibara membuyarkan lamunan Aomine sekaligus membuat pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut ternganga karena syok.

"D-d-diper- kosa?" Aomine membeo OOC.

"Akachin yang bilang padaku." kata Murasakibara sambil memasukan sekumpulan keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai cerita itu. Tapi aku juga mendengar sendiri dari Akashi. Persis sama seperti yang Murasakiba katakan." Midorima yang sejak tadi mengerjakan PR dalam diam ikut berkomentar.

Diam-diam Aomine menelan ludah ketika rasa syok masih melandanya.

"Yeah, Anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu lemah, baik fisik dan mental. Saat pelajaran olahrgapun dia jarang ikut karen setiap kali tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak berat, dia bisa pingsan."

"Akashi tengah melewati gudang ketika Kuroko hampir diperkosa oleh beberapa kakak kelas ditempat itu. Kalian pasti tahu seperti apa jika Akashi marah bukan, mereka langsung babak belur akibat pukulan Akashi. Setelah itu, Kuroko langsung dekat dengan Akashi. Aku tidak tahu detailnya. Tapi yang jelas, Kuroko akan melakukan apapun untuk Akashi. Mungkin sebagai rasa terimakasih karena dia telah menolongnya."

Midorima menjelaskan panjang lebar. Detik kemudian ia menyumpah ketika menyadari PR-nya telah terabaikan begitu saja karena lebih memilih untuk ikut bergosip bersama tiga orang temannya.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda membenarkan penjelasan Midorima. Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan.

"Apa kalian juga tahu kalau Akashicchi sering tidur dikamar Kurokocchi?" Kise bertanya lirih dan ragu-ragu.

Ketiga temannya hanya terdiam.

Akademi Teiko memang mempunyai asrama sendiri untuk siswa-siswanya. Kelas satu sampai kelas tiga mempunyai gedung asrama tersendiri. Setiap kamar berisi dua orang siswa. Aomine dan Murasakibara satu kamar. Midorima dan Kise dikamar sebelahnya. Sementara Akashi satu kamar dengan salah satu siswa kelas dua lainnya.

"Kuroko anak baru, karena jumlah anak kelas satu ganjil, dia memiliki kamar sendiri karena tidak ada pasangan." Midorima kembali menjelaskan. Sebenarnya dia ingin fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia diam saja ketika ketiga temannya tidak tahu menahu mengenai kapten basket mereka sendiri.

"Melakukan apa saja untuk Akashi .. Tidur bersama .. Apa mereka .." Aomine berkata dengan nada menggantung.

"Ba-baka! Aominecchi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kise memberikan tatapan menuduh seolah berkata -kau-mesum-.

Aomine hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yeah, aku hanya mengira-ngira, selebihnya aku tidak tahu."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum kembali menulis sementara Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan keripik kentang yang terus tanpa henti ia kunyah.

Aomine menerawang dan membayangkan bagaimana tadi ia bertemu dengan kuroko untuk pertama kalinya.

_'Dia akan melakukan apapun yang Akashi minta.'_

Kata-kata Midorima tadi kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Aomine memang tidak dekat dengan Akashi dan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan pribadi pemuda itu selain kehebatannya dalam basket. Tapi kali ini, hanya karena terpesona iris _aquamarine _seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine berpikir lagi tentang sikapnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko.

Tetsuya.

Tetsu ..

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya frustasi dengan kedua tangan sampai-sampai membuat Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara keheranan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Aominecchi." tanya Kise curiga.

"E-eh, apa? Aku- hanya .. " ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika dia tidak tahu harus beralasan apa. Tidak mungkin dia jujur kalau otaknya telah penuh dengan nama 'Tetsu'.

"Ah. Brengsek! Aku lupa ada banyak PR!" Aomine tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar. Mengabaikan rasa malunya, ia berharap ketiga temannya tidak curiga.

.

.

.

_"Dia anak aneh."_

_"Bagaimana bisa anak itu tidak mempunyai ekspresi sama sekali."_

_"Lihat, dia membawa boneka seperti anak perempuan. Hahaa, boneka anjing. Menggelikan sekali."_

_"Huaaaaaa. Darimana kau datang. Kenapa mengagetkanku tiba-tiba. Dasar bodoh."_

_"Yeah. Aku tidak ingin sekelompok dengan anak itu."_

_"Biarkan saja dia."_

_"Cih, sejak kapan dia bisa dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro si kapten basket."_

_"Kasihan sekali Akashi-kun harus mengurus anak aneh seperti dia."_

_"Dasar aneh."_

_"Anak aneh."_

_"Kuroko Tetsuya aneh."_

"Tetsu."

Tepukan pelan dipunggung Kuroko membangunkannya dari mimpi.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Secara tidak sengaja Kuroko tertidur disela-sela aktivitasnya mengerjakan PR. Punggungnya terasa sedikit kaku ketika harus tidur dengan posisi duduk dan membungkuk pada meja.

Iris _aquamarinenya _menatap Akashi yang kini telah duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Jika mengantuk kau bisa langsung tidur diranjang dan jangan seperti itu." ucap Akashi dingin.

Ah. Kuroko menyadari kalau Akashi masih marah padanya. Entah apa alasannya, yang Kuroko ingat, Akashi marah karena dia telah menunggu pemuda itu di ruang ganti sore tadi. Tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas, Akashi langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin berlatih basket dengan tenang."

_Deg_.

_Kasihan sekali Akashi-kun harus mengurus anak aneh seperti dia."_

Mimpi Kuroko seperti nyata. Apakah dia akan sendirian lagi dan Akashi akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Menahan perasaannya, Kuroko mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. Dia menyadari kalau dirinya memang payah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergaul seperti anak lain. Banyak yang menjauhinya karena sikap diamnya dan ekspresinya yang minim.

Akashi adalah satu-satunya teman bagi Kuroko. Bukan hanya sekedar teman tapi Akashi sudah menjadi bagian tersendiri dalam hidup Kuroko. Tidak ada yang bersikap menerima dirinya apa adanya seperi Akashi. Sikap Akashi pada Kuroko berbeda dengan orang lain yang menganggap Kuroko aneh. Dan sekarang pemuda itu tidak ingin dia berada di dekatnya lagi.

Kuroko langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berderap ke arah Akashi. Mengulurkan tangan kecilnya, Kuroko meraih Akashi dan memeluknya.

"Akashi-kun .." Kuroko menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Akashi. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu latihanmu .."

Menyadari tubuh Kuroko gemetaran, Akashi menghela nafas panjang sebelum meraih tubuh Kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya. Iris _heterochrome _miliknya menatap wajah Kuroko yang tengah memerah. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan air mata diujungnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang akan kau katakan." Akashi mengusap lembut ujung mata Kuroko yang telah basah. Detik berikutnya, Akashi mencondongkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas.

"Kau tidak menggangguku. Hanya saja .." Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Kuroko yang tengah menanti apa yang ingin ia katakan. Mata bulatnya memaku Akashi dengan wajah datar—terlihat sangat serius.

Akashi tersenyum dan meremas tangan kiri Kuroko. "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau tubuhmu harus dijaga karena ini adalah milikku yang paling berharga." tangan kanan Akashi meraba pipi Kuroko.

Tatapan Kuroko berubah sendu. Segera saja pemuda itu memeluk Akashi erat.

"Maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan ceroboh." ucap Kuroko pelan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya perlu menungguku disini. Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Dalam pelukannya, Akashi merasakan anggukan Kuroko. Melonggarkan pelukannya, Akashi meraih wajah Kuroko lalu menciumnya kembali.

Ya. Benar. Kuroko akan mematuhi semua perintah Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekati Kuroko. Akashi hanya ingin Kuroko menganggap dirinya-lah yang paling berharga di hidup Kuroko.

Tidak. Kuroko tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Akashi telah egois karena tidak mengizinkan Kuroko berinteraksi lebih dengan orang lain. Akashi tidak ingin jujur—bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia merasa sedikit cemburu mendengar Daiki menyebut nama Kuroko dengan Tetsuya saat latihan tadi sore. Yang diinginkannya adalah Kuroko—Kuroko yang selalu bergantung pada Akashi dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Hanya Akashi.

_Flashback_

Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Akashi baru saja dari ruang guru setelah mengantarkan tugas pelajaran Kosakata Bahasa Inggris. Saat melewati gudang tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan, Akashi mendengar suara ribut dari dalam ruangan yang tidak seberapa besar tersebut.

"Kau! Lebih baik diam saja anak mami." terdengar suara memerintah dengan bentakan kental.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk gudang, mengikuti naluri karena rasa penasaran yang menderanya, Akashi mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan paksa. Iris _heterochromenya _terpaksa membulat syok ketika harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya sakit.

Tiga orang pemuda yang ia tahu kelas tiga tengah mengelilingi sosok kecil pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Orang pertama tengah menahan ke dua kaki bocah itu dengan posisi terbuka sementara orang kedua memegangi tangannya. Orang ketiga yang Akashi tahu adalah pimpinan mereka tengah duduk diatas perut bocah tersebut.

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Hei, brengsek. Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari." suara pimpinan ketiga orang itu menghardik Akashi dengan marah. "Pergi san—" belum selesai ia melanjutkan, Akashi sudah berlari cepat dan langsung memberi pukulan telak dipipinya. Pemuda itu langsung tersungkur begitu saja.

Melihat bos mereka terkapar, dua orang temannya langsung ikut menyerang Akashi. Mereka berdua langsung ikut tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulan di perut—dekat ulu hati dan belakang kepala.

Melihat ketiga orang tersebut pingsan dan terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Tatapan dingin Akashi beralih pada sosok _baby blue _yang tengah meringkuk memunggunginya. Kemeja berwarna biru mudanya berantakan dengan kancing yang terbuka semua. Celana pemuda tersebut juga telah turun sebatas pantat—berhasil memperlihatkan apa yang seharunya tidak di lihat.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi datar sambil jongkok di belakang pemuda bertubuh kecil. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menaikkan celana si _baby blue_. Akashi bisa merasakan getaran hebat tubuh pemuda itu, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Hei." Akashi meraih bahu pemuda itu ketika dirasa ia tidak akan berhenti gemetaran dan terus memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan erat matanya.

'Eh. Dia ..'

"Kuroko." Akashi memanggil.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." ulang Akashi lebih keras ketika Kuroko tidak kunjung bereaksi. Ia lalu meraih pemuda itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Perlahan, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris _aquamarine _besar dan bulat. Berkaca-kaca sayu dan telah basah oleh air mata.

Akashi terbelelak karena pemandangan didepannya. Dia memang sedikit tahu mengenai pemuda yang tengah setengah dipeluknya sekarang. Mendapat pengalaman baru seperti ini ditahun pertama pasti sangat mengerikan untuknya.

"Tetsuya, hei .." Akashi berkata lebih lembut dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Kuroko. "Tenang. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Aquamarine masih memaku Akashi dengan keraguan yang tergambar jelas. Melihat bibir Kuroko digigit dengan kuat karena masih ketakutan, Akashi membenamkan kepala Kuroko pada dadanya—memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Kau aman bersamaku." Akashi berkata lembut sambil membelai surai _baby blue_ Kuroko dan mengusap hidungnya di helaian tersebut.

Akahi tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kuroko. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya namun tepat lembut. Entah. Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap demikian. Bersikap lembut pada seseorang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. Tapi, ketika melihat Kuroko—dengan iris _aquamarine _bulat menawan minim ekspresi—disaat seperti ini—Akashi melihat banyak ekspresi pemuda itu. Hanya satu yang berada di otaknya saat ini, yaitu melindungi bocah kelas satu tersebut.

_End of Flashback_

"A-akashi-kun .." tubuh Kuroko bergetar ketika Akashi menjilat dan mengulum nipplenya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Kini, tubuh mereka berdua tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Akashi merangkak diatas tubuh mungil Kuroko, lidahnya menjilat dada surai _baby blue, _kemudian menggigit nipple Kuroko yang telah mengeras sampai membuat pemuda itu mendesah tertahan.

Segaris dua garis tipis luka baru dari gunting milik Akashi terlihat mendominasi diantara _kissmark _yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu di tubuh Kuroko. Bergumal dalam ciuman panas, diam-diam Akashi telah menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kuroko.

"Aakhhhh .." pekikan tertahan langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Pelankan suaramu Tetsu sayang, kau tidak ingin kamar sebelah mendengar suara indahmu bukan?" bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Ummnn .." Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika kejantanan Akashi telah masuk sempurna kedalam lubangnya.

"Apa begitu sakit?" tanya Akashi ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata Kuroko turun perlahan. Wajahnya telah merah dengan beberapa titik keringat muncul di keningnya serta salvia yang menuruni dagu.

Mata Kuroko terbuka sedikit. Terlihat sayu karena menahan sakit serta nafsu yang berbaur menjadi satu, ia mengeleng pelan.

"Hm, jadi begitu." berakhirnya dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, Akashi menyentak pinggulnya sehingga membuat Kuroko kembali terpekik.

"Ak—ah .. Akashi-kun! Ah .. Ngghh .."

Desahan Kuroko kembali terdengar walaupun pemuda itu telah berusaha meredam suaranya untuk tidak terpekik keras. Melihat adegan tersebut, Akashi semakin gencar mengerakan pinggulnya sampai tubuh kecil Kuroko tersentak hebat.

Tangan Kuroko terulur meraih leher Akashi supaya pemuda itu menciumnya. Dengan senang hati Akashi membuka mulutnya sendiri dan menerima lidah Kuroko untuk menyapu apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Mmnhhh .." Kuroko mencengkram punggung Akashi semakin kuat ketika hentakan Akashi tidak berhenti. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menghantam _sweatpot _miliknya.

"Ah .. Nnn .. Nghhh .." Akashi melepas ciuman mereka dan kembali memainkan pinggulnya. Secara sengaja ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sebelum kembali memasukkannya dengan hentakan keras.

"Aaaaaaahhh ! .." kepala Kuroko seperti berkunang-kunang sejenak. Cairan salvia berceceran disekitar mulutnya . Dadanya naik turun sementara matanya terbuka lemah.

Akashi meraih kedua kaki Kuroko dan menganggkatnya ke atas bahu. Hal tersebut mempermudah dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan penetrasi.

"Panggil aku Seijuuro, Tetsu .." ucap Akashi pelan sambil mengecup paha kiri Kuroko lembut.

"Nggghh, Sei-juuro .. Ah .."

"Sei—.. Nn .. "

".. Seijuuro .."

.

.

.

Aomine tengah berjalan di koridor ketika seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau—" Ucapan Aomine tehenti saat ia berbalik dan mendapati guru matematikanya tengah bersedekap tangan. Gulungan buku yang menjadi senjata pemukulan kepalanya beberapa detik lalu, tergenggam ditangan kanan guru bersurai merah.

"Cih, Kagami. Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku." kata Aomine sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aomine Daiki. Panggil aku _sensei _bodoh. Aku ini gurumu. Kau harus bersikap sopan padaku." Kagami Taiga kembali mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Aomine sekali lagi -tapi refleks Aomine lebih cepat, ia bisa menghindar dengan lihai.

"Sensei? Huh. Jangan harap." Aomine bersiap kabur. Tapi, Kagami menarik kerah baju bagian belakang sosok itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau kabur." Kagami memberikan tatapan horor. "Kau membolos di jam pelajaranku. Memang nilaimu berapa hah. Nilai empat untuk setiap tugas yang kau kerjakan."

"Lepas. Kagami. Aduh .." Aomine kembali mengaduh ketika Kagami memukul kepalanya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau lebih memilih tidur daripada belajar. Dasar brandal. Cepat ke ruang guru dan selesaikan tugas yang kuberikan nanti." Kagami memerintah dengan nada galak.

"Tsk. Aku harus ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek kakiku yang cedera." Aomine berkilah sambil menatap gurunya acuh tak acuh.

Kagami masih memerikan tatapan tajam. Kali ini dia tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh pemuda yang selama ini pandai mencari berbagai alasan untuk membolos di jam pelajarannya.

"Kau ingin membohongiku lagi." kata Kagami sambil menginjak kaki kanan Aomine.

"_Itai_, Aduhhhh. _Chikuso_. Apa yang kau lakukan. Ini memang benar-benar sakit _sensei_." Aomine meringgis sambil membungkuk memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Aomine—yang memang terlihat sungguh-sungguh, Kagami merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi sebagai seorang guru, dia tidak ingin menunjukan ekspresi itu di hadapan muridnya. Bisa-bisa, turun derajat. Apa kata dunia nanti. Di depan Aomine pula. Anak itu pasti akan terus bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

Kagami berdehem kaku. "Ya sudah. Cepat cek kakimu sekarang. Setelah itu kau ke ruang guru dan ambil tugas yang akan kuberikan padamu."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kagami langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Aomine yang masih meringgis menahan sakit.

'Dasar guru tidak bertanggungjawab.'

Aomine hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

Berjalan sedikit pincang menuju ruang _Inframary_, Aomine bergumam pelan dengan nada marah, merutuki sikap Kagami tadi, ia juga merutuki kebodohannya karena bisa mendapat cedera di engkel kaki sebelah kanan. Cedera itu didapatnya saat pertandingan terakhir minggu lalu. Untuk melakukan antisipasi, ia harus mengecek kondisi kakinya setiap hari di ruang kesehatan bersama Kiyoshi Teppei _sensei_.

Aomine membuka pintu masih dengan grutuan.

Iris _saphirenya _langsung bertemu dengan mata bulat dengan iris _aquamaine _milik seseorang.

Dia.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sosok kecilnya tengah duduk dikursi kayu dekat jendela. Angin yang berasal dari luar menggoyangkan surai _baby blue _milik Kuroko.

'Kenapa bocah itu ada disini.' batin Aomine. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap acuh tak acuh, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Kuroko tidak bersuara sama sekali walapun kini, Aomine telah duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat kursi si surai _baby blue._

Mata bulat dengan ekspresi datar Kuroko masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Aomine—sikap tersebut membuat pemuda berkulit gelap semakin salah tingkah.

"Gah!" Aomine berteriak untuk mengurangi rasa kakunya.

Kuroko tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Aomine. Menyadarinya, Aomine hanya menghela nafas.

"Maaf." gumam Aomine pelan. Entah kenapa ia sedikit mengerti kalau sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menanyakan sesutu padanya. Tapi pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak bersuara.

"Kau sedang apa disini." lanjut pemuda berambut biru gelap sambil balas menatap Kuroko.

"Aku sedang menunggu Tappei _sensei_. Hari ini adalah jadwal pengecekan kesehatanku." Kuroko menjawab datar.

Hening.

Aomine sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Dia sama sekali tidak pandai melakukan sosialisasi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang terkenal urakan. Jika dengan orang lain ia bisa berkata kasar dan semaunya, entah kenapa jika dihadapan Kuroko dia tidak bisa bersikap demikian.

"Aomine-kun."

Deg.

Lagi-lagi jantung Aomine terpompa dengan cepat setiap kali Kuroko menyebut namanya.

"Umm. Kemarin, terimakasih atas bantuanmu." kata Kuroko, lalu menatap Aomine dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Kedua tangannya meremas boneka yang berada dipangkuannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." kata Aomine sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya beralih pada sebuah meja kecil dibawah jendela yang berisi file-file tersusun rapi menempel pada dinding dan sebuah kotak obat yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Apa kau juga sakit sepertiku?" tanya Kuroko keika Aomine tidak membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Cedera. Karena basket." Aomine menjawab singkat—bersikap seperti tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya seperti apa.

Mata Kuroko beralih pada kedua kaki Aomine. Tapi dia tidak berkata-kata, seolah mengerti apa arti tatapan pemuda kecil dihadapannya Aomine meluruskan kalinya.

"Sebelah kanan. Disini." Aomine menunjuk pergelangan kaki kanannya sendiri.

Aomine melihat kedua alis Kuroko saling bertaut lemah. Bersikap seperti memberikan rasa simpati dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Hanya saja, jika dipaksa bergerak lama, biasanya terasa sedikit ngilu." Aomine menggerakan kaki kanannya dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Jika kagami tidak menginjaknya tadi, rasa sakit itu pasti tidak ada sekarang.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa .. Akashi-kun pernah cedera saat bermain basket?" tanya Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tatapan matanya masih terarah pada kaki Aomine.

"Hn. Aku pikir, dia— tidak. Dia tidak pernah cedera." Aomine langsung menjawab. Tentu saja, Akashi Seijuuro mana mungkin akan bersikap ceroboh seperti dirinya.

"Begitu ..." ucap Kuroko lirih.

'Eh.'

Mata Aomine melebar sebentar ketika mendapati ekspresi tidak biasa Kuroko. Berani sumpah kalau beberapa detik lalu, ia melihat wajah Kuroko bersemu merah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa kau suka basket?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku .." Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak pernah bermain basket."

Lagi-lagi Aomine menyadari semburat merah yang hadir sekilas di pipi Kuroko ketika pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku akan mengenalkan padamu tentang basket."

_Saphire _dan _aquamarine _kembali bertemu. Kali ini lebih lama untuk empat sampai lima detik.

"A-aku .." Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah boneka di pangkuannya. Dengan posisi setengah menunduk dia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak bisa. Fisikku tidak akan kuat. Lagipula, Akashi-kun pasti tidak akan senang jika aku—"

"Akashi tidak perlu tahu." potong Aomine cepat. Entah kenapa ia merasa jengah saat Kuroko terus menyebut nama Akashi. Padahal pemuda itu baru menyebutnya dua kali, tapi, Aomine merasa Kuroko telah menyebut nama Akashi berkali-kali.

"Kita bisa melakukannya tanpa memberitahunya. Lagipula, basket yang akan kuajarkan padamu tidak perlu fisik kuat dan sebagainya. Bermain basket seperti bersenang-senang. Tergantung bagaimana cara kau menikmatinya." Aomine menjelaskan asal. Tapi ia berharap pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ didepannya akan mengerti.

Bibir Kuroko terbuka sedikit. Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu. Senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya.

"Percayalah, Tetsuya, kau akan tahu bagaimana asiknya bermain basket."

.

.

.

Seperti kata Aomine 'Percayalah', percayalah kalau Blue tidak bermaksud membuat fic multichapter untuk ini. Mengingat hampir semua fic Blue multi sehingga Blue tidak ingin menambah fic lain yang terbengkalai begitu saja. Walaupun jauh didalam hati Blue yang paling dalam, Blue ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka *plak

Oke. Jujur, fic ini Blue buat sekedar untuk pelampiasan OTP paporite Blue yang ke sekian. AkashixKuroko, AominexKuroko, yeah, belum pernah Blue begitu tersiksa antara dua pairing dalam satu anime. Dan, beginilah jadinya :3

Ide cerita Blua ambil Alternaive Universe—walapun sedikit nyermpet masih dengan bau basket yang tidak hilang dari chara :3 Blue tidak menyukai canon sayang, soalnya, terkadang antara canon dan anime asli sering membuat Blue frustasi sendiri *biasa, penyakit orang yang gampang galau karena OTP :3 Dan disini, uke lemah, tertindas, surem, dll—itu istilahnya apa saja boleh— tetap menjadi andalan Blue. Oyah, Blue juga tidak pandai membuat adegan hot (jadi hanya sebatas itu walaupun sebenarnya ingin lebih :3)

Saa, bagi yang berminat untuk memberi komentar—or flame or something like that .. Blue tetap menerima dengan senang hati :3

Jaa Nee

*Chuu


End file.
